


Breaking Traditions

by orphan_account



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Demon Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Sexual Fantasy, à la Narumi that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his own sake, he will have no qualms about breaking an unspoken tradition just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Traditions

Not every word that Raidou abides by in his daily life is an actual rule; most of what he has been taught are guidelines, apart from the binding promises every Kuzunoha cannot break without consequence.

To use his summoner ability for anything the clan stands against would see him wound up back in the training hall, with the spirits of his elders stripping him of the title, and in some cases even his life.

Many a time Gouto has joked that he may be turned into a cat like himself, though the probability of that is very slim; Raidou has no reason to go against all that he has been taught, and his mentor believes him to be the finest Raidou Kuzunoha he has ever watched over.

Much like the many guidelines, there are unspoken traditions hanging over him that come hand-in-hand with being a Kuzunoha. While it is not customary, there are those that often marry within the clan and find their soul mate has fought alongside them the whole time.

Nagi springs to mind, the young apprentice under Geirin, whom he often stumbles upon wherever he may be when facing off against unruly demons. While not as experienced as himself, her abilities still thrive in battle, proving herself to be a much needed asset when battles begin to turn sour.

Raidou cannot count the times that he has been grateful for her help, and yet… it’s things like this which make him feel, in a lot of ways, that he is letting his mentor down.

Gouto often teases that Nagi would make a good wife, what with the way she seems to be infatuated with Raidou already; cheeks reddening with every compliment from him she receives, the way her eyes follow him more than the demons she must stay wary of, and her answer to the question of whom she’d prefer to kiss if it was the end of the world (a question rather nosily asked by none other than Narumi).

The fact is that no matter how many times he attempts to imagine a life with her, and what it would feel like to kiss and embrace her, every fibre of his being rejects the idea; it is something he could never wish to have.

Raidou respects Nagi as a fellow summoner, as a dear friend, however she is not the one who occupies his mind between battles, nor the one he thinks of when charmed by his own demons during one of their “games”.

She is not the one who keeps him up every waking moment of the night, during times when the Lilim and Succubus could easily find him at his most defenceless, causing him to indulge in the sinful wants of his body himself for fear of their uncertain arrival. He does not call her name when he bites the cloth of his bed sheets to muffle the sound, not wanting to be caught by anyone who may still be up.

No, much like tonight – with sweat dripping off his body, only noticeable in the candlelight – an entirely different name escapes his lips with every pant, sigh, and moan. With each pumping stroke he gives attention to his cock, already dripping wet when the visions he has in his mind become particularly vivid, there’s no way he could be thinking of anyone else at all.

“N… Narumi…” he lets the name slip time and time again, ignoring the way a part of himself makes him feel dirty for it.

Perhaps he’d feel less sinful if the man in question was not in the room next door, most likely enjoying a late night smoke… or even a man at all.

No, what Raidou wants, what he could ever possibly wish to have, cannot ever be allowed. Would Gouto look upon him with disgust? Would Narumi ever let him back in the agency if he knew?

The thought of being pushed away by him is more terrifying than any demon he has ever faced.

 _“Raidou, dear…”_  he hears their laughter before they show themselves to him,  _“You don’t have to suffer alone. Let us help you~”_

He lies there, naked on the bed, his body in full view for the demons who appear in front of him; Lilim and Succubus, the ones he had only hoped to never appear at all.

 _“Oh, strong summoner, do not worry~”_  Lilim moves in the air, hovering just above his lower body to let her hands stroke his inner thighs,  _“I am not my sister who does battle beside you, so you have nothing to fear~”_

The demon dips her head down, protruding her tongue from between her lips, licking the tip of his cock with a giggle. With a skilful tongue, she makes quick work to continue the motion, noisily beginning to suck once she takes him fully into her mouth.

Raidou cannot hold back a loud moan, not when the Succubus moves him to lean on the bed on his hands and knees; Lilim still underneath him, her own whines of pleasure making his head spin. The demons of sin know how to make humans a mess of themselves, and Raidou is no different.

_“Lilith’s children are quite talented, young summoner. I promise you are in good hands with us~”_

If it were not for the way he finds himself desiring something more, something he could never ask of Narumi to give him, perhaps he’d be fighting this predicament. It pains him to long after the man in the way that he does, both romantically and sexually, with no hope of ever suppressing his own desires.

It is why, when Succubus runs her tongue across his back, going lower and lower, until she licks at the fleshy skin of his backside, right between his cheeks and whispers  _“Would you like for Incubus to bring you pleasure here~?”_  that he shivers and nods with anticipation.

With a click of her slim, gloved fingers, a deep chuckle booms throughout the room, causing the hairs on Raidou’s body to stand on end. He is thankful to be the only one who can hear demons.

 _“Hmm, no fair~”_  Lilim huffs, an audible  _pop!_  sounding as she removes her mouth from around Raidou’s cock, only to resume her ministrations once the Incubus shows itself at the end of the bed.

 _“A male human, eh?”_  it scoffs, a grin spreading across it’s face as it crawls closer nevertheless, disappearing before his eyes, only to reappear right behind him,  _“Boy must have it bad~”_

It would be a lie if Raidou denied the truth of its words. For so long his thoughts towards Narumi had been pure; only wishing to be closer to him in ways that would allow him to find out more about the man, and perhaps receive a certain smile that would show he had the same fondness for Raidou as Raidou did him.

However, the longer he stayed with him, those thoughts soon grew into more frightening realisations. Raidou began to notice little things here and there, fixating on the way Narumi’s hair would look attractively unruly as he shook it dry without the use of a towel during unbearably dry summers, along with the way small droplets of sweat ran down his smooth looking skin and glistened in the sunlight through the windows.

It was at those moments of being captivated by the man in front of him, that his thoughts would further wander to wonders of what it would be like to run his fingers through Narumi’s hair, to kiss him after a particularly long smoke or many cups of coffee, and to know whether he’d cause the man to become more hot and bothered if he was allowed to touch him during humid summer nights.

 _“Come on, kid, look at me when I’m speaking to you.”_  the sound of Narumi’s voice in his ear has him shaken and wide-eyed as his head shoots up to see that the door is still locked as he left it.

Upon turning his head, the Incubus he is greeted with flashes him a smile, yet it is not the demon he sees in his line of vision, but the man he has come to love and lust over.

 _“You have to be careful with some types of demons, Raidou,”_  his mentor’s words echo in his mind,  _“They have tendencies to show a different reality, so you must stay on your guard at all times.”_

He pays no heed to the warning, not when the Incubus is showing him his heart’s true desire. He does not care for the fabricated lie in a moment he is already indulging in his greatest sins, in fact, it is all the more welcome.

 _“Mm~ It’s become much bigger~!”_  the Lilim does not speak, sharing her inner thoughts across the other demon’s and Raidou’s minds, allowing her to give his now throbbing cock the attention it desperately needs.

 _“Look at you, Raidou, have you no shame?”_  the Narumi of his vision chuckles, a low throaty sound that has Raidou shivering with a whimper,  _“Listen, kid, you just had to ask. No worries, see?”_

“Narumi…” he knows it’s not him, but he can’t help the way it makes him shed a few tears, not with how this Narumi smiles at him so warmly.

_“Crying won’t do you any good. Let me take care of the rest.”_

Vision Narumi runs his hands down Raidou’s body, drawing circles on his hips, before moving further down to rub his backside once the Succubus moves to join the Lilim. They part his legs further to allow them both access to bury their heads between his thighs, lapping up his cum as he releases from “Narumi’s” words alone, pushing him to strive for another orgasm as they lick and suck.

_“Relax, and I’ll make sure we both feel good.”_

“Ahh…” Raidou clenches the bed sheets between his fists, arching his back as the Incubus pushes into him.

Vision Narumi becomes a blur as the Incubus pulls out, only to forcefully push back in again. He knows if it were truly the man he loves that it would be gentle, sweet, and not endless harsh pounding as what he receives now, yet…

Yet he cannot stop himself from crying out Narumi’s name every time, no matter how hard he bites his lip.

_“No doll could ever come close to you. You’ve got nothing to be afraid of.”_

It’s those words that fill him with regret as he releases so soon again. The reality of his situation hitting him harder than any blow he’s ever received in battle, and instinctively he reaches for the knife he only keeps on his bedside table for precaution.

“Leave me… and never return…” his voice is not loud, though commanding enough to cause the demons to instantly release their hold on his mind; the extra coaxing of his frustration that increased it tenfold, along with the Narumi that disappears within a blink of an eye, only leaving the three demons visible at the end of the bed.

They do not wait for another command, dispersing right before his eyes to leave him in peace for the rest of the night.

A swift tug of the sheets leaves Raidou with not much to sleep on at all. Perhaps it is a blessing in disguise, a good excuse to go wash himself clean of the evidence of the night, and upon his return, choose the futon instead.

The warmth of the blanket is soothing, though the creak of the window and pitter patter of paws alarms him.

“Can’t sleep?” Gouto asks, genuinely concerned as he curls up beside Raidou on the floor.

“I’ll leave a note. Tomorrow I’d like to go to Shinoda for extra training.”

His mentor does not ask why, showing no suspicions of his words, and for once Raidou feels blessed for the form Gouto takes. He does not need to be by his side every second of the day, and always makes himself scarce during times that the summoner can only always be forever grateful for.

“Rest easy, Jouhei. We wouldn’t want you too tired out from all this business before you meet a lady yourself.”

The words are spoken with the best of intentions, as they always are, but Raidou pushes the thought from his mind.

If he cannot have what his heart is set on, he will not accept marriage of any kind.

For his own sake, he will have no qualms about breaking an unspoken tradition just this once. To be content with nothing but his training is far better than to marry without love at all.


End file.
